


Só por um momento

by AndyWBlackstorn



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Innocent Childish Crush
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Num instante muito curto no meio da maior parte do tempo agitado e ocupado da Umbrella Academy, Luther e Allison acham um tempo um para o outro.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Kudos: 3





	Só por um momento

O dia tinha sido exaustivo, como todos os outros. Não havia essa coisa de dia calmo e tranquilo para os Hargreeves, ou melhor para a Umbrella Academy, por isso, cada uma das crianças aproveitavam os momentos que surgiam em que podiam ser isso, apenas crianças.

Os outros estavam lá embaixo quando Luther subiu, indo ao pátio, cogitando subir no carvalho ou não. Por muito tempo ele estava pensando nisso, queria subir ali para explorar o que julgava ser a vista mais bonita que poderia ter. Mas se subisse ali, poderia cair, poderia se machucar, levaria uma tremenda bronca do pai e pior de tudo, não poderia mais liderar as missões. Será que valeria a pena arriscar tudo isso por uma vista?

O garoto olhou para o céu mais uma vez, o sol já estava se pondo, era justamente isso que ele queria mais ver. Motivado pelo curto tempo que tinha, Luther se aproximou do carvalho, respirou fundo, esfregou as mãos uma na outra, e então...

-Luther! - chamaram por ele e ele disfarçou ao máximo o que estava fazendo.

-Allison? - se surpreendeu ele - eu já estava descendo, não se preocupe.

-Ei, eu não vim aqui te dar uma bronca, só vim te procurar - replicou a menina, tentando acalmá-lo - pra falar a verdade nem sabia que ia te encontrar aqui.

-Então, eu vim pra cá por nada, já estava descendo - Luther ainda temia uma bronca.

-Aham, sei - Allison cruzou os braços, cética - por acaso não estava tentando subir no carvalho?

-O que? Não, não - a voz do líder vacilou até ele perceber que não teria como esconder - como você adivinhou?

-Eu não sou boba, esperto! - disse Allison no seu tom de convencida, mas Luther não se ofendeu - então, vamos lá?

-Lá pra onde? - ele ficou com medo das ideias dela.

-O carvalho! - repetiu Allison, e não perdeu tempo, sendo tão rápida que Luther não teve tempo de impedi-la.

Só lhe restou segui-la e dessa vez, ele não ponderou mais nada, apenas estar ao lado dela.

Assim, eles estavam sentados num dos galhos mais altos, Luther se perdeu por um momento no rosto da garota, tão risonha e cheia de vida, corajosa, gentil, até que ela percebeu o pôr do sol e ele voltou toda a sua atenção para o céu.

-É muito lindo, agora entendo porque quis subir aqui - comentou Allison sobre a vista.

"Tudo ficou melhor por você estar aqui" passou pela mente de Luther, mas ele tinha vergonha demais para falar em voz alta.

De repente, Allison chegou a encostar a cabeça no ombro dele, o gesto fez o coração de Luther disparar, não sabia que ela também tinha esse poder.

O que fez seu coração disparar foi quando ela olhou para ele e deu um sorrisinho. Por causa disso, todo instinto de Luther o levou a querer fazer algo, ao mesmo tempo, não tinha certeza se era certo ou errado. Uniu os lábios, se aproximando cada vez mais de Allison, mas hesitando cada segundo, até que...

-Luther, Allison! Estão aí? - a doce voz da mãe deles os chamou.

Eles se olharam meio atrapalhados, mas desceram da árvore, não querendo arranjar problemas com seu pai, já tinham perdido muito tempo ali.

-Apareceram então, meus dois atrasados para o jantar - Grace falou, mas sem estar brava, apenas os apressando gentilmente.

Talvez a mãe deles tenha aparecido na hora certa, antes que Luther se sentisse mais envergonhado.

**Author's Note:**

> Então gente, sou fã de The Umbrella Academy também! Confesso que tenho um fraco por Allison x Luther, é difícil shippar por que eles são irmãos e tal, então me contentei com essa pequena historinha inocente. Espero que tenham gostado e até mais!


End file.
